journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Greed (Chapter)
Greed is the ninth chapter of Journey. Chapter Nine: Greed The room was silent as the five teens stared wide-eyed at the man who introduced himself as Greed, who was calmly taking a sip of his drink. Hotaru got to his feet, slamming his fists against the table. “So if you’re working with Lust and the others then that mean you’re going to try to capture us.” Hotaru then ran at Greed, with arms ablaze. Without showing any signs of concern, Greed snapped his fingers and Hotaru froze in place. “There is no need for any open hostilities unless I allow it,” Greed said as Hotaru struggled to move. “I just want to have a nice and simple chat with you guys that are all.” Why can’t I move, Hotaru thought as he glanced downward. He shivered as he saw the reason why he couldn’t move was because his feet were no imbedded into the floor. “Now let’s return to having that nice and civilized chat that I wanted,” Greed repeated as he snapped his fingers and Hotaru felt his feet return to the surface. After Hotaru returned to his seat; Satoru glared at Greed. “What is it that you’re planning,” He asked? “Simple. What I want is the same thing as The Remnants goal.” “But you said that you’re a former member,” Akio pointed out, with his hand tapping on his sword’s handle. “So if you want the same thing then why wouldn’t you want to work with them?” Greed grinned as a desirous light flashed from his eyes. “What The Remnants are after…no one would be stupid enough to share it with anyone else.” “But what is their goal,” Izumi asked? Greed looked at the group, sizing them up as to determine just how much he should tell them. “What if I told you there is a power that grants the wielder the power to rewrite the laws of reality!” “Impossible,” Izumi scoffed. “There is no such thing.” “And that’s were your wrong for if the proper three sacrifices are used at the specific spot, then the power shall be brought to earth and giving the first person who touches it the power of altering reality!” “So I’m a sacrifice,” Hotaru whispered, as sweat went down his face. “That’s why those guys wanted to capture me.” “Well here’s the funny thing,” Greed said as he left his seat. “You may or may not meet the certain requirements of being a sacrifice. For all we know it could be any of you.” The group exchanged confused looks as Greed merrily laughed. “We have one more question,” Satoru asked. “What’s the point in helping out this town?” Greed sighed. “I’m not helping this town…I’m just preparing myself for the future,” he said as he bent down and placed his hands on the floor. He took a step back as the spot where he placed his hands began to shake, causing dust to spread all over. After the dust cleared, the group was shocked as a mountain of gold and silver emerged from the ground. Tsuyoshi leapt from his seat and picked up a piece. “Holy mackerel,” He exclaimed as felt the piece of gold. “This thing is legit.” Greed smirked. “With my powers over the earth, I’m capable of retrieving the riches from deep within the earth. And since I’m willing to give the riches to this town, in return they are willing to do whatever I say.” “So they’re your slaves you mean,” Akio asked?” “Well I won’t deny having acquired some slaves from that one city…but no this grateful town have become my servants as they treat me as their hero.” “So you’re just using this town for your own amusement,” Hotaru growled as flames danced up and down his arm. “What is it you kids say nowadays? ‘well duh.’ Why else would I bother to work alongside puny humans unless there was something in it for me?” “Why do you talk as though you aren’t human,” Izumi asked as she picked up her fork. “Haven’t you dolts figured it out? All of the Remnants aren’t human. Heck I’ve been around almost 400 years.” “Wait…so you mean you own one of those lockets that actually work,” Tsuyoshi asked with his curiosity? “What locket are you mumbling about,” a confused Greed asked? “Never mind him,” Akio quickly said. “So if you’re not human then what are you?” Greed stared back at Akio while grinning. “Sorry…but I’m not Charity…I don’t feel like giving you guys any more information than what is necessary. Now if you spoke with the other Remnant who flew the coup after me…she might be willing to answer your questions.” “Wait there is a second Remnant who deserted them,” Satoru asked? “Yep she left shortly after me and she was the one who told me about you guys being the prospective sacrifices. But I doubt you will have the chance to meet with her.” “And why is that,” Hotaru asked? Once again Greed snapped his fingers and several dirt hands emerged from the ground and wrapped around the teens. They struggled to break free and Greed clapped his hands. Almost instantly, an elderly man who resembled a butler although he smelt like a homeless person entered the room. “Yes Sir,” he eagerly asked? “Fine timing Alfred,” Greed said, as he pointed at the group struggling to escape from the earthen hands. “I want you to take our guests and place them with our friends downstairs.” “As you wish sir,” Alfred said calmly as he approached a trapped Tsuyoshi. “What are you doing Greed,” Tsuyoshi asked before being a napkin was shoved into his mouth? “You guys are too important to let out of my sight…so you’re going to be permanent guests until it’s time for the sacrifice.” Within minutes, Alfred and four other men had successfully gagged and tied up all of the teens and were leading them out of the room. The door closed with a sharp bang and Greed walked over to examine the window. “Well now that I have two of the proper sacrifices at hand…all I need to do now is find out where the elusive final sacrifice is hiding,” he murmured to himself. “And once that power is in my hands, and then nothing will stop me from being this world’s ruler.” The door suddenly opened again as someone entered. Greed sighed. “I didn’t allow anyone to enter did I,” he began but paused as he noticed who was in the doorway. In seconds his face paled and sweat dripped down his face. “You…what are you doing here,” He whispered with fear etched across his face. Trivia Write the second section of your page here.